LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 8 - That Traitorous Vixen!
(Back with Sonic who had just defeated an attack by Suppression Squad returns to his search for Scourge's friends in order to get information on where Princess Sally is) Sonic: All right now that that's done, I need to get back to my search. (Sonic runs off to begin his search. Later he stops running when he notices an area is filled with skeleton bones) Sonic: What happened here? Hmm... I think these Myotismon's soldiers. Someone must be fighting back. ???: Hey there. Long time no see, blue boy. (Sonic looks behind him and he sees a female red fox dressed in black and wearing a yellow bow on her head) Sonic: Fiona... Fiona: You don't sound surprised to see me. I mean its been years. Sonic: I just knew you'd be around. After all, where ever Scourge is your not too far behind. Fiona: You've seen Scourge? Where is he? Sonic: Not sure why I should tell you that. Fiona: So your still mad at me huh? Sonic: You betrayed us Fiona. You betrayed me, you betrayed Sally, you betrayed the Freedom Fighers, and you broke Tails' heart. What you did him... What you did to us... What makes you think I'm gonna forgive you? Fiona:........ Sonic: I'm leaving now. Good luck with whatever your doing. (Starts walking away) Fiona......... You're right... Sonic: (Stops walking, looks at Fiona) What? Fiona: Your right. What I did to you and everyone else. I should not be forgiven. I know you won't want it but I just want you know: I'm sorry. It does not make up for what I've done but I am truly sorry Sonic. For hurting you, Tails, and everyone else. Sonic:.... Fiona: I'll leave now if that's what you want. (Starts to leave) Sonic: You.... You really do regret it don't you? Fiona: (Stops turns back to Sonic) Yes. The group Scourge and I are part with. We've learned a lot from them. And the people they've met. People like Bender, they've shown us a lot what stuff like what friendship and love can do for people. Sonic: That sounded kinda sweet. Buts it gonna take a lot more then an "I'm sorry" to make us forgive you. Fiona: I know. And right now I'm making an effort make up. Sonic: So you took out these skeleton's here? Fiona: Yep. I'll do what I can to stop his army. Sonic: Well... Thanks Fiona. This I will say is a step in the right direction. Fiona: I'm happy to hear you understand. Now that I've told you that maybe you can tell me what your doing here? Sonic: Well believe it or not, but I've decide to help Scourge. He wanted me to find people like you I guess. Fiona: So Scourge sent you to look for everyone? Sonic: Yes. But I'm only helping him cause he said that one of you might know where Sally is. So.... Do you know anything? Fiona: I may know something. But I need to get back to Scourge and tell him what's going on. Sonic: All right. Head to here then. Scourge should be waiting there. I'll keep looking for the rest of you. Fiona: Thank you Sonic. If you find everyone I'll tell you what I know. Sound good? Sonic: Fine with me. FIona: Good luck. (Runs off) Sonic: One down. Now to keep looking. To be continued. Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Side Stories Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius